hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Season 638
Big Brother, Season 638 Contestants: # Jylie Kenner, Job: Sniff's poop for a living # Rodney Jones, Job: Computer Genius # Felix Fandom, Job: Famous Hacker # Albert Ronald, Job: Some fat guy # Jessica Rey, Job: House Mom # Katelyn Dong, Job: Drug Dealer # Wilson Neigh, Job: That One Teenager # Julie Chen, Job: Retired BB Host # Owen Snort, Job: Plane Pilot # Sunnya Sunnya, Job: A random homeless lady # Host: GodzGalaxy Day 1: They have their first challenge, It was based off a computer, They need to figure out what the password is, Whoever solves it first, gets HOH Felix Fandom got HOH for his famous hacking skills. Felix Fandom; Yeet, I'm better than you all, Suck it you BEEPers. Katelyn Dong; '''omg felix is such a badass, he should have some of my drugs because like hes my type of person that I should also date. '''HOH Ceremony Felix ends up nominating Wilson Neigh, And Owen Snort Day 2: Its the Veto Competition, Its based off of a eating competition, They must eat a bunch of fruits untill they are full, Whoever gets full atleast after 45 seconds, Wins the competition. The players competing are Felix Fandom, Owen Snort, Julie Chen, Jessica Rey, Rodney Jones, And Albert Ronald. Albert Ronald wins the challenge for his excellent eating skills, But after the competition, He ends up going to the hospital for eating too much syrup, So he is out of the game, So that means no elimination. Day 3: Julie Chen ends up falling in love with Wilson Neigh, For his great Athletic skills. Sunnya Sunnya and Jylie Kenner get in a huge dramatic fight about how "Pretty" they are. Then comes the Head of Household competition, It is a screaming competition, There will be a bar of how loud everyone screams, The person with the loudest scream at the end wins the competition. Jylie Kenner wins the competition, Since she was super annoying and dramatic, She likes to yell around the house. Jylie Kenner; '''omg felix is so hot like omg i should BEEPout with him, like we should get married eventually. '''HOH Ceremony Jylie Kenner ends up putting up Katelyn Dong and Jessica Rey Day 4: Its the Veto Ceremony, Katelyn Dong, Jessica Rey, Jylie Kenner, Owen Snort, And Sunnya Sunnya are competing in order to win the Power of Veto. In order to win the challenge, They must defuse a bomb within 90 seconds, If they cut the wire, They must grab a rubber ducky, And throw it inside a hoop in a pool. Whoever cuts the 2 correct wires, Win the Power of Veto. Sunnya Sunnya wins the Power of Veto. Jylie Kenner: OMG ARE YOU BEEPing KIDDING ME?!?! SHE WON THE VETO? Veto Ceremony,'' 'Sunnya Sunnya uses the power of veto on Katelyn Dong, Jylie Kenner chooses Julie Chen to be the replacement nominee.'' Day 5: Its the Nomination Ceremony Votes: * Rodney Jones, Julie Chen * Felix Fandom, Julie Chen * Katelyn Dong, Jessica Rey * Wilson Neigh, Julie Chen * Owen Snort, Jessica Rey * Sunnya Sunnya, Julie Chen '''Julie Chen recieved the most votes, So they gathered her bags and walked out of the building, Without being interviewed by the host. Day 6: Today is a Double Elimination, The HOH competition is about Hawaii, They must grab a rock, then run on hot lava rocks and put the rock on a pedestal, First team to get 4 rocks on the pedestal wins. Jessica Rey wins the challenge, They put up Owen Snort, Sunnya Sunnya, And Jylie Kenner. Day 7: They do the Veto Competition, Its about youtube, They must figure out which numbers are in pewdiepies subscriber count, The contestants are Sunnya Sunnya, Owen Snort, Jylie Kenner, Jessica Rey, And Rodney Jones ' Rodney Jones wins the Power of Veto, He chooses to Discard. Nobody is safe.' Wilson Neigh and Katelyn Dong get in the bed, They start to Makeout, Jylie Kenner walks in and screams, She runs out. Nomination Ceremony Votes: * Rodney Jones - Jylie Kenner * Felix Fandom - Jylie Kenner * Katelyn Dong - Jylie Kenner * Wilson Neigh - Owen Snort Jylie Kenner and Owen Snort recieved the most votes, They walk out of the house and gets interviewed by the Host Host: How did you feel about Katelyn and Wilson BEEPing out in the bed without you noticing? Jylie: Well, I felt terrible because I loved him so much and he was so hot! Owen Snort: I didn't know that happened *Chuckle* But I don't really care, I'm really hungry, Do u have pizza? Host: Nope, You can order some at the Jury Stick Hut though! Owen Snort: Yus! Day 8: Some drama stirs up in the house between Wilson Neigh and Felix Fandom, They are arguing about Katelyn Dong. In the mean time, There are 6 house guests left, 2 in the jury, and the other 2 left the house, FOR GOOD. '''The challenge is based off a kitchen, They must make a plate of food and present it to the judges. '''Katelyn Dong wins the challenge because of her drug skillz, 11/10. They put up Sunnya Sunnya and Rodney Jones. Sunnya Sunnya gets jealous of Katelyn and Wilson, So Sunnya Sunnya goes to the kitchen and throws a banana at them. Katelyn and Wilson go in the room again, and start to BEEPout again. The police run out of the door and they pin everyone to the ground, Everyone starts to scream until they realized it was part of the veto challenge, The participants are: Sunnya Sunnya, Rodney Jones, Katelyn Dong, Felix Fandom, And Wilson Neigh. The challenge is about trying to escape a cell, Rodney Jones ends up winning because of his 8 pack, And hes super big. He saves himself. Katelyn puts up Felix Fandom. The votes: Rodney Jones, Felix Fandom Wilson Neigh, Felix Fandom Jessica Rey, Sunnya Sunnya Felix Fandom recieved the most votes, ''He goes home without getting interviewed, He gets on his computer and turns off the power on the whole building, A few hours later he gets arrested.'' Day 9: Final Five, Jessica Rey, Sunnya Sunnya, Wilson Neigh, Rodney Jones, And Katelyn Dong. Today is another Double Elimination. The competition for the Head of Household begins, Its about robbing a Bank, Whoever gets the most money and bring it back to THEIR van, wins the Head of Household. Jessica Rey wins the challenge, They Put up Sunnya Sunnya, And Katelyn Dong. Sunnya Sunnya and Jessica Rey start to fist fight, One ends up getting a band-aid which doesn't do anything. The veto competition begins, The participants are Jessica Rey, Sunnya Sunnya, Katelyn Dong, Rodney Jones, And Wilson Neigh. The challenge is about to start, It's about paper, They have to sort papers in 3 groups, White, Red, And Green, If the paper is green, They put it in the green category, If its red, It goes in the red category, if its white, it goes in the white category. Jessica Rey wins the challenge, She discards the power of veto. Everyone gets triggered at Jessica Rey, And she can't take it anymore, And she leaves the Big Brother House. And there is no Veto Ceremony, Nor Eviction ceremony. Day 10: The Final four contestants must face the most harsh challenge in Big Brother history, They must go Sky diving on a Diving board, and land on a trampoline, and make it to the top of the Big Brother House. Whoever makes it first wins the challenge. Since Sunnya Sunnya was really skinny, She made it with her great gymnastic skills. She puts up Katelyn Dong, And Wilson Neigh. The Veto Ceremony is about growing seeds, They need to grow either Green Beans, Snap Peas, Or Corn, The person that wins the challenge is Rodney Jones, He chooses to discard. Wilson Neigh and Katelyn Dong have a a final BEEPout before one of them goes home. Votes: Rodney: Wilson Neigh Wilson Neigh with the most votes, He heads home to the Jury house. There are 3 last contestants, Sunnya Sunnya, Katelyn Dong, And Rodney Jones, They must fight to the death to win the Head of household, They grab their weapons and start to fight. Rodney Jones wins the challenge, Because of his 8 pack. Sunnya and Katelyn start to be mean to Rodney Jones. Rodney stays calm and ignores them, and walks away. Its time for the Eviction, Rodney Jones will make the sole vote to vote out either Sunnya or Katelyn. Votes: Rodney, Katelyn Katelyn recieved the sole vote, She packs her bags and heads to the Jury house. The final two houseguests, Rodney and Sunnya Sunnya, The jury must vote for who wins. Votes: * Jylie Kenner, Rodney * Felix Fandom, Rodney * Jessica Rey, Sunnya * Katelyn Dong, Sunnya * Wilson Neigh, Rodney * Owen Snort, Rodney The winner of Big Brother is, Rodney! He doesn't seem happy about it, even though he doesn't even talk Grand Prize Winner: 50,000 Runner up: 25,000 3rd Place: 500 Category:Custom Seasons